The Leaf, the Sky and the Earth
by Shane Mizukai
Summary: It's been awhile since Naruto and Sakura's last mission. Now they've been assigned to help The Hidden Sky Village in their war against the Earth village. What will come through the bloody war? May ride along the T-M barrier later on.


**Me: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it!**

**Shane: What a bother this is...**

**Me: You don't have to like it Shane.**

**Erica: Agreed.**

**Naruto: So this is really your first?**

**Me: Well not my first story. I've written others just not Naruto ones.**

**Sasuke: You'd better not make me look like an idiot.**

**Me: Hey! This is my story so deal with it! **

**Naruto: (laughs)**

**Sasuke: Oh you wanna fight punk? (Jumps on Naruto and the two begin to fight)**

**Me: Any ways, ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 1

Mission Brief Part 1

An eerie feeling filled the air of Konoha. The city lay in silence of the night. The sky was polluted with clouds and an impending storm was expected. Every store was deserted and dark except for one. A small stand in the middle of a small road. A sign outside read, "Ichiraku Ramen." Inside the small shop was a young boy in an orange and black jumpsuit and spiky yellow hair. He sat at the counter sipping his ramen. Next to him was a girl, about the same age. She wore a magenta shirt with a light pink skirt. Her hair was pink as well, falling to about her shoulders. The two sat in silence not knowing what to say. Neither knew what to expect from their next mission. Classed as a "A" ranked mission, it was the first the two would be going on alone. Their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, was out on his own mission and ever since an incident three years back they were no longer a three man squad. The yellow haired boy slurped up the rest of his ramen and gave a sigh of satisfaction. He stared blankly at the girl until saying, "Hey, Sakura-chan cheer up. We'll be fine. All we have to do is get to the Village Hidden in the Sky and assess the situation, then we come home. There's nothing to worry about." Sakura kept her head down. The boy moved closer to her face staring blankly at her face. She turned to acknowledge him with a smile telling him everything was alright, but it wasn't. "Hey old man! Another round of ramen with extra pork!" the spiky hair teen called. A young woman came through the curtains and placed another bowl of the "Naruto Special" on the counter, then disappeared behind the curtains again.

Sakura turned back to Naruto and smiled, "I know. I was just thinking," her tone lowered and Naruto stopped eating, "if it's possible we could be back here by the end of the week cuz there's something I gotta do with Ino!" Naruto raised an eyebrow. She was hoping he wouldn't realize that she just covered up what she really wanted to say. It wasn't that good of an excuse but it was the only thing that had come to her mind a second before she blurted out something that she knew would worry her comrade. Naruto gave a thumbs up and continued slurping his ramen. Was he really that oblivious? Sakura sweat dropped. Naruto didn't realize the atmosphere of the air when she did. Naruto finished his bowl and called for another.

Sakura went back to her gloominess with her head down. So many things ran through her head like a million miles an hour. If it was just a meeting mission, why was it a class A? Why had the Sky called us so short notice? What could they want? These questions bounced inside of her head again and again. She began to curl up and shut her eyes tight. So many things could go wrong. What if it was a set up? What if they were killed? What if! What if! What if! She felt a hand fall along her shoulder. Naruto had stopped his ramen frenzy and was now staring directly into Sakura's bright green eyes. "It'll be alright, Sakura-chan. Nothing's gonna happen to you, or me for that matter. As long as we stick together we can do anything!" It wasn't the usual thing for him to say but it warmed her heart to know that he cared. "Thank you, Naruto. That helped." She gave her contagious smile that affected Naruto instantaneously.

The own of the store came through the curtains with a piece of paper in his hand. He handed it to Naruto who just looked at it blankly. "The check," he finally said. Naruto stared at it longer until realizing how much he ate, "H-H-H-Holy crap! That m-m-much!" he sputtered out. He gave a look at Sakura who knew what he was gonna ask. "No I won't help you pay," she said stubbornly. Naruto began to cry and complain. "You took a woman on a date, you pay the bill." She got up and walked out into the darkness. Naruto just stood there. "A date?" he said. "Sakura-chan... called this... a date." He jumped out of his chair and began jumping around with joy until seeing the check in his hand again. "BUT COME ON!"

It was around when Naruto left the shop. Angry, upset, out of money and yet somehow happy he decided to return home and get a good night sleep for tomorrow's mission. On his way home he passed the Hokage building. A few lights were still on at the top of the building. _I wonder if Granny Tsunade is still working_, Naruto thought. Tsunade had been like a mother figure to the boy since the day she became Hokage. True she was a bit on the lazy side, a little stubborn and had a punch that would knock you out cold for a good month, but she was alright.

Naruto walked through the large double doors that stood in the front of the building. It was really quiet inside. A few jonin passed by the teen ninja as he made his way up to the Hokage's office. When he reached the door he heard her talking to someone. He voice muffled through the door so he couldn't make out much besides "assist" and "war." Naruto knocked and was summoned in. He pushed the door open. Tsunade sat at her desk, Shizune to her right and in front of the desk stood three ninja with headbands he'd never seen before. "Ah, Naruto, just the person I needed to see," Tsunade murmured through her interlocked fingers. "These three are ninja of the Sky Village. Allow me to introduce Erica Akiyama, Shane Mizukai, and Jun Shiwatari. They were sent from the Sky to be your guide as well as your back-up on this mission. They will bring you to the Sky where you will be briefed on your mission. Also, I will be sending Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Kiba Inuzuka with you. Any questions?"

Naruto had plenty to say. Why'd did he need extra help? Wasn't he and Sakura good enough? But, he knew Tsunade wouldn't like his complaining, so he just shook his head. Tsunade gave a small smirk. "Good, you and the others will leave seven in the morning tomorrow. You are dismissed." The three ninja walked up to Naruto. The first one to talk was the female of the team, Erica Akiyami. She was an average height. She wore green pants with various pockets and cases for ninja gear. Her shirt was a sunset orange. Underneath it was a long-sleeve yellow shirt with thin blue stripes lined on it. She had a hint of pink on her cheeks that glistened in the light. Her hair was a nice golden blonde. A butterfly clip was neatly nestled in it. Her ninja headband was fastened tightly to her left thigh. "Hey! Pleasure to meet you. I'm Erica Akiyama. My father is the leader of our village." Naruto shook her hand and smiled.

The next to speak was one of the boys. His hair was a brown. It was thick and spiked around the edges. His clothing was a combination of blue and orange. His headband was wrapped around his left arm. "Name's Jun. Nice to meet you to. Don't fall too far behind on the way to our village, okay?" Naruto gave a look of confusion. _What the hell does that mean_, he thought.

Then lastly came the last member. He had dark moppy hair. He had no expression of greeting, nor did he have any expression at all. His clothes were mostly black, gray and a little white. Especially his jacket, which was no exception. The entire thing was black with gray lining and white buttons. Bandages gripped his fists and knees. A dark look for his dark personality. A sheath showed gleamed on his back. He was probably best in Tai-Jutsu. "And that makes you Shane, correct?" Naruto asked. The Sky ninja's first reaction was to turn his head with a huff. That pissed Naruto off, "Hey you jerk! I say hello, you say hello back! That makes sense doesn't it?" Shane glared at him and smirked. "What makes you think I'll acknowledge you, weakling," he remarked coldly. The first thing that went through Naruto's head was to punch the guy. Before he even thought about doing it, his body did it unconsciously. He swung his fist around to smack it right on Shane's face. When Naruto thought he connected with his target, he looked up to nothing. He just vanished. Then that same cold voice came from behind him, "Do you really want to start something with me?" Naruto was baffled. He didn't even see the guy move an inch. He just appeared behind him. No blur motion, no hand techniques, no nothing. How did he do it? Naruto lost his balance and tripped - face first. Shane spoke again, "I hope this shows you the difference in our power. Don't ever throw a punch at me again." He and the rest of his squad left. Naruto groaned in dismay. He had to deal with that guy for the next couple of days.

**Me: Well, that's the first chapter.**

**Jun: Wait, why didn't I say anything!**

**Me: Cuz I chose to not have you say something, now deal with it!**

**Naruto: I got a date with Sakura-chan? Woohoo!**

**Sakura: Please don't get used to it -.-'**

**Shane: Congrats loser.**

**Me: Shane be nicer *pulls out a menacing spiked bat***

**Shane: Ha! You think that scares me!**

***Everyone backs away***

**Me: Muahahahahaha.**

**Shane: Oh god 0.0**

**Erica: Thanks for reading, wait for the next chapter k bye!**


End file.
